


[Art] Home

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 6Inspired by Lefayart





	[Art] Home

Merlin had lived in Camelot for so many years.

And even though he had had to hide who he was every single day, in the end he had come to call it...

Home


End file.
